As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system or computer system will typically include a chassis, the purpose of which is to provide a physical framework to contain and support the various components of the computer system. As the physical size of computer systems grow smaller, the chassis of these computer systems must be proportionately smaller, while accommodating the dense assembly of component parts within the chassis. A difficulty of a dense chassis assembly is dissipating heat generated by the component in the interior of the chassis. Heat generated by these components is often dissipated through the use of heat sinks and fans. The fans create an airflow pathway that draws cooler air into the interior of the chassis and forces heated air out of an exit point in the chassis. If the airflow path is impeded, cool air may not be able to enter the chassis and heated air may not be able to exit the chassis, thereby preventing the chassis from being cooled effectively. One component of the computer system that may block the flow of air through the chassis are internal cables, including wide data or power cables. If the location of the chassis's internal cables are not effectively managed, the internal cables may block airflow pathways in the chassis.